


你的名字，文斯莫克·山治

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 2019年山治生贺文。





	你的名字，文斯莫克·山治

你的名字，文斯莫克·山治

文/Xmenz_阿独君

文斯莫克·山治。

打开文档写下的第一个词，便是你的名字，然而后面该对你说什么，不甚清晰，像千头万绪滚成一团雪白的毛球塞满脑子，却捋不出一根线头。于是想了想，单独成段也许更好。

或者我更愿意被解读为那种意思：这个名字，足以涵盖上百句美妙的言语。

文斯莫克，是你的姓氏，你不愿回想的过往，你缄口不语的秘密。你的童年曾经是那般潮湿与昏暗，狭窄的牢房、沉重的头盔、锃亮的小刀、母亲的逝去、父亲的不齿、兄弟的欺辱，一层又一层地裹住你幼小疲惫的身躯。但是打心底疼爱你的姐姐，一把将你推出了地狱，仿佛穿过铅灰云层的金亮闪电，仿佛劈开沿途荆棘的锋利刀镰，而后你踏上追逐干燥光明的自由之路，义无反顾。

人们心痛你，说文斯莫克家族留给你的只有凶恶与残忍，只有魔障与罪孽，只有一道心口无法治愈的伤痕。在那之前，你也是这么想的。有什么变了？在亲人遇难之际，你改变了想法，你可以不计前嫌地、甚至无所谓做出牺牲地营救他们。有什么变了？其实什么都没变。因为你从一至终比谁都温柔和善良。你内心向往和平，无意与他人争执，希冀时光不老，朋友安好。为了保护珍惜重视的人，你才会将自己塑造成战斗者的姿态。

你如摧折枝头上一株绚烂，腰杆纤细却不羸弱，似你身段柔软而脊梁硬挣，承在淡黄花瓣上欲坠未坠的晶莹露水，亦必吐纳着你的清香。

偶尔你会倚在桑尼号的栏杆上，眺望匀了紫黑色的天空透出猩红，倾听海浪中酝酿着兽的低语或咆哮，点上一根香烟，任袅袅烟雾迷蒙自己的眼。四周无人时，寂寞就是自我的打磨与雕琢，你舒了口气，无所顾忌地放松精神，那一刻，你自认是与大自然融为一体的。直到同船的伙伴叫唤你的名字，你才回过神来，开心地咧嘴一笑。

“山治！”

他的声音悠长而嘹亮，问你什么时候可以开饭，你就得开始提防那双爱胡来的手，但他就是你下厨的重要原因之一。

她眨巴眨巴眼睛，说想喝杯半糖鲜榨橘子汁，你好像打了鸡血一般，卷着爱的粉色旋风进出厨房。

他兴奋地搭着你的肩膀，问你能否借点胡椒粉来制弹，你拿出不同品牌不同口味的让他随意挑。

他不好意思地扭着身子，说今晚想吃饭后点心，诸如甜甜圈或棉花糖，你宠溺地搓了搓他的帽子。

她喜欢一边看书一边喝你刚泡好的咖啡，对你说声谢谢，你绅士有礼地说我的荣幸，实际开心得螺旋升天。

他只穿了条内裤跳变态之舞时，你会大嚷别在女士面前轻浮失礼，其实你懂他的豪放，他的热血，他的重情重义。

他不懂餐桌礼仪，会在吃饭过程中打嗝放屁，他总问女士能不能看一下内裤，你也会跟他一起遐想那片春光。

还有一个人，他就是不叫你的名字，用白痴卷眉、好色河童来代替，你跟他经常吵闹打架，却不妨碍你们培养出最好的默契。

更多时候，我能看见的是你纯净活泼的姿态，如孩童般稚气顽皮，精灵般清丽多情。尤其当伙伴叫唤你的名字时，你真诚地回应着他们的声音，热烈地拥抱着他们的生命。几载春秋风雨改，你却依然怀着一颗不容尘埃的本心。

说起你的名字，我第一时间联想到的，便是你的眼睛。她说你的眼睛，是致远宁静的一隅高空，平和中透析着朦胧的情致。他说你的眼睛，是惊涛骇浪的一角深海，烈性下暗涌着危险的诱惑。我说你的眼睛，是玲珑易碎的一枚蓝水晶，浪漫中浸润着明丽的美感。

我在朋友耳边不止一次提到你，我在梦境里不止一次看见你，文斯莫克·山治。如果这串黑色字符能够拼凑出你磁性的声线和青葱的容颜，我愿意将你名字写一千遍一万遍。

生日快乐。

祝他的、她的、他们的，你的、我的、我们的，文斯莫克·山治，永远快乐。


End file.
